The Fourth Simpson Child Part 1: Seasons 1 and 2
by Dark-Arceus
Summary: The Simpson with an extra member. Join Samantha and the family adventures from Seasons 1 and 2 of the TV series.
1. Prologue

**Do Not Own The Simpsons**

**Kind of Follows the Simpson Episodes but with the Samantha Luna Simpson twist**

**Each chapter is based around an Episode**

**Prologue **

Samantha Luna Simpson was the 10 year old daughter to Homer Jay Simpson and Marjorie "Marge" Jacqueline Simpson (formally Bouvier). She was the granddaughter to Homer's dad, Abraham "Abe" Jay-Jedediah Simpson II or just Grampa. She is the niece to Marge's sisters, Patricia "Patty" Alvarine Bouvier and Selma Bouvier. She is the older sister to a 1 year old Margaret "Maggie" Evelyn Simpson and an 8 year old Lisa Marie Simpson. She is the younger twin to Bartholomew "Bart" JoJo Simpson. She is in Fourth grade and being thought by Edna Krabappel. Samantha is friends with the bully Nelson Mandela Muntz and only because of Bart, his best friend Milhouse Mussolini Van Houten. She is very intelligent with an IQ of 285 while Lisa only has an IQ of 159. However when she was 4 years old, she was dropped on her head by Bart and Homer. This affected her by making her have a young mental age, be very native, very trusting and innocent. She is very close to her father and is the only one to call him daddy due to her young mental age. Her brother Bart is very protective of his little sister due to him feeling slightly guilty for her accidence. She connects to Lisa on an intelligence level and sometimes teaches her things when her mind is acting above her age. She is the only one who goes to visit Grampa. Samantha was often dragged into Bart's schemes. She gets on with everyone in town. She likes and is slightly scared of The Itchy and Scratchy Show and loves watching Krusty the Clown Show. She visits The Android's Dungeon to get Radioactive Man Comics and other collectables

Next: _Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire_


	2. Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire

**Do Not Own The Simpsons**

**Kind of Follows the Simpson Episodes but with the Samantha Luna Simpson twist**

**Each chapter is based around an Episode**

**Chapter One: Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire**

On a snowy night, Homer hastily driving the pink Family Sedan with Marge and Maggie through a snow covered street. They are late for Bart, Samantha and Lisa's Christmas pageant at Springfield Elementary School. The car features minor damage on the left front fender (which Homer has never had repaired because he couldn't be bothered to), a driver's side airbag, a bent up radio aerial, and a Trackstar 8-Track radio. Homer was a 38 year old fat man who is bald. He is wearing a white shirt with blue trousers. Marge was a 36 year old slim figured woman with blue hair in a beehive. She is wearing green dress and pearls around her neck. Maggie had blond hair and was sucking a red dummy. She was wearing a blue one piece outfit. Marge was sitting next to Homer and Maggie was at the back in the middle seat. Maggie was sitting in a baby seat. Homer crashes into a pile of snow at the front of Springfield Elementary School. Springfield Elementary was two stories high with the 2nd floor being a small area over the main entrance and it contains a gym and a cafeteria. Homer and Marge stumble through a full audience in the schools main hall to find their seats; everyone looks on stage at the pageant that has already begun. Marge is holding Maggie. Homer while conversing with some of the other men at the pageant expresses his unhappiness of attending much to Marge's annoyance. Homer and Marge sit down just in time to see Principal Skinner or Walter Seymour Skinner walk onto the stage. He is a 48 year old man with brown hair. He is wearing a blue suit. Principal Skinner says "The second grade will now perform" The children do a presentation of different Santa Clauses from around the world. Including Lisa's class mate Ralph Wiggum as Hotei Oshō. Ralph is 9 year old boy with black hair. He usual wears blue top and white trousers. The schools music teacher Dewey Largo introduces Lisa. Dewey Largo was a 53 year old man with grey hair. Lisa then steals the show as Tawanga, the Santa Claus of the South Seas. Lisa dance causes awe throughout the crowd, as performs a dangerous dance with fire performing tricks such as throwing it around herself. Lisa had blond spiky hair and she normally wore a red dress and pearls around her neck. Principal Skinner says after they finished "The fourth grade singing a 'melody' of Christmas carols" The fourth grade included Samantha, Bart, Milhouse Van Houten and Martin Prince. Bart had blond spiky hair and he was wearing a red t-shirt and blue shorts. Milhouse was 11 years old and he had blue hair. He was wearing light grey t-shirt and red shorts. He also had red glasses. Martin was 10 years old with orange hair. He had a white t-shirt and orange shorts. Samantha had long blond hair and she was wearing a pink dress and a red bow in her hair. The Fourth graders all sing Jingle Bells

Bart can be heard singing in a much louder and unpleasant voice to the lyrics of a rude parody "Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg..." Bart is yanked from the performance. The pageant continues, as a bored Homer wonders aloud how long the pageant will last. After the pageant was finished at the Simpson family home, Marge is writing a letter for the Simpsons family Christmas cards. The Simpson family home was 742 Evergreen Terrace. It was a pinkish orange two-story detached house with a garage, basement and an attic. On the ground floor, the front door leads straight into the foyer, with one arch in the wall to the left, leading to the sitting room, one to the right which leads into the dining room, a small cupboard and the stairs to the second floor. The sitting room and the dining room both have bay windows. At the back of the house are the living room and the kitchen, with stairs that lead to the basement. The second story of the house has Homer and Marge's bedroom (with an ensuite bathroom), Bart and Samantha's bedroom, Lisa's bedroom, Maggie's bedroom, a bathroom and some empty rooms. On the landing, there is a hatch which leads to the attic. The back garden of the house is surrounded by a wooden picket fence and a low box hedge, and features a patio and the treehouse. Occasionally there is a hammock tied to two trees near the fence that borders the neighbour Ned Flanders backyard when Homer wanted to use it. Near that fence are a tombstone of The Simpsons' former cat Snowball I. The house is owned by Grampa. Currently they had a black cat called Snowball II. Homer is getting out Christmas decorations while Bart, Samantha and Lisa write their Christmas wish lists. Bart, Samantha and Lisa show Marge their wish lists. Marge is upset when Lisa once again asks for a pony for Christmas (6 times on the list), but Lisa remains optimistic of her present request. Samantha just asked for a couple of small things like a book. Bart however asks for a tattoo this causing a minor argument amongst Homer, Marge and Bart.

Marge says "you will not have a tattoo young man" They are interrupted by a phone call; Homer answers to a rude Patty who refuses to speak with him.

Patty only requests "Marge" A grumbling Homer hands the phone over to Marge and the two sisters discuss their plans for Christmas Eve about them coming over. Patty also finds time to criticize Marge's choice in husband. While this was going on Homer dragged the kids outside. Homer added the finishing touches to the Christmas lights on the roof, while the three children watch from the sidewalk.

After Homer falls from the roof, he calls out "Marge, turn the lights on" Only a few of the lights actually light up, and Homer admires his handy work, while the kids are less than impressed and Samantha just clapped at Homers effort. The neighbour Nedward "Ned" Flanders Jr is also outside and is ready to plug in his lights for the first time. Ned was a 60 year old man with brown hair and glasses.

Ned calls out to Homer and tells him "admire my superiority". As he plugs the lights in, Flanders' entire house lights up, including a talking Santa Claus on the roof. The lights illuminate everyone's face and much to Homer's dismay; his kids are very impressed at Ned's display of lights, yet Homer still manages to criticize Ned's work in his head. He looked at his children to see that Bart and Liza were admiring Ned's lights while Samantha was grinning happily which made Homer feel more annoyed at Ned. He forces everyone back inside.

At breakfast the next morning, Marge says "kids grab your money because we are going Christmas shopping at the Springfield Mall today"

As the excited kids run off to get their money, Homer asks Marge "Where have you been keeping the Christmas savings" She makes him turn around and she pulls a jar out of her hair. It is a very large jar full of money, impressing Homer when he turned around. Springfield Mall is the local mall in Springfield and the ultimate source for items and needs. It has hundreds of stores, restaurants, bars, clinics and other services. Its CEO is Mr Costington. In the mall, Marge, Lisa and Maggie look at gifts together while Bart is with Samantha. They come across The Happy Sailor Tattoo Parlor which gives Bart an idea. In the window, he sees a tattoo of a heart with the word mother written across it. He daydreams that Marge will have a positive reaction to him getting that tattoo. He runs inside the parlor after convincing Samantha that is would be ok with Marge which didn't take long as Samantha always believed and trusted him even after the amount of time he has lied and tricked her. He lies to the gullible tattoo artist Mervin Monroe about his age and he hops into the chair. Smantha waits outside not seeing her brother lie. Meanwhile, at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, Mr Charles Montgomery Burns, the plant's evil owner and crazy boss was sitting in his office and about to announce something. Mr Burns was a very old man with some grey hair. The Plant has many Sectors. The plant has two Cooling Towers. They both appear the same color with the design of an atom with its nucleus and electrons pictured. Coffee mugs, pencil holders and other cylindrical based shapes can be seen around the plant in the style of the cooling towers. The Executive Building, or Sector 22-F, is a building in the back of the power plant. It features a bowling alley, open bar, and maids. Accountants work here. Mr. Burns' Office is located at the top floor of the plant. His office contains multiple trap doors that drop unwanted visitors far from the office. Mr Burns' desk hides several buttons that can trigger the traps in the room, release attack hounds, and also call security. There is a small array of security screens on the wall, and the bookcases conceal an escape pod and a germ-proof vault. There is also a balcony behind a large window. The Plant cafeteria is where the Nuclear Power Plant staff have their lunches. There is a rotating cake tray which is turned by a man pushing a lever on a giant wheel and axle a few meters under the Cafeteria. A shower room where the staff members of the Plant wash themselves at the end of each work day. The Nuclear Power Plant has a large auditorium where awards to staff members are given and company-wide meetings are held. The Solarium is a glass garden room in the back of the plant. A break room where most staff spend their coffee breaks. The room is usually stocked with coffee and donuts. There is a bulletin board on the wall that has a poster showing how to perform the Heimlich Maneuver. Mr Burns announced over the loudspeaker "There will not be any Christmas bonuses this year for unskilled workers" this includes Homer. Homer sighs as he remembers they still have the big jar full of money for Christmas presents. Back at the mall, Marge hears Bart's yells of pain coming from inside the tattoo parlor and she quickly runs inside to see Bart with the heart tattoo halfway finished on his arm. She quickly pulls him out of the chair and takes him to Dr. Zitsofsky's Dermatology Clinic. The tattoo remval is expensive and requires a full cash payment up front. Marge decides to use all the Christmas money for Bart's tattoo removal; although unhappy, she assumes Homer's Christmas Bonus will cover future costs. Samantha Looked puzzled at Bart who just gave her a smile. Bart then undergoes a tattoo removal operation.

Back at home, Lisa tells Homer while he was sitting on the sofa with Samantha on his lap watching the telly "Homer, we had to use mum's money to remove a tattoo from Bart"

Homer starts to freak out which make Samantha worried and whispered "Daddy what's wrong" but Homer gave her a hug and she didn't think about it for too long.

Marge tells him "Homer calm down, We will just have to stretch your Christmas bonus further this year.

Homer fakes relief when Marge mentions his bonus; he tells while getting up and putting Smantha on the sofa "Everyone that this will be the best Christmas ever" and Samantha smiles happily making Homer feel guilty as concealed the truth. He steps outside for a walk. Once outside he looks up at his poorly decorated house and then at Flanders' masterpiece. A depressed Homer hangs his head in despair on the sidewalk.

That night in bed, Marge senses something is amiss with Homer and asks "Is there something wrong Homie?"

Homer almost tells her the truth about his Christmas bonus but instead quickly says "I do the Christmas shopping so you don't have to this year". Marge agrees and is content with Homer's answer; the two sleep with Homer looking worried. . The next day Homer does the Christmas shopping alone at Circus of Values. He purchases pantyhose for Marge, pads of paper for Bart and a squeaky chew toy for Maggie. While purchasing such dismal presents, Homer uses empty optimism to assure himself. On his way out the door with his bag of presents, Homer accidentally crashes into Ned while he carries an armful of fancily wrapped packages and one of his sons Todd who is 9. He had brown hair. He was wearing a red top with blue shorts while Ned was wearing a green jumper covering what was under it, grey trousers and glasses. All the presents are spilled onto the ground, and as Homer picks the few he purchased he sees how many Ned bought and it makes him feel worst as Ned while attempting to sort the presents is unintentionally gloating his wealth. Homer then decided to go to the only place he could Moes. Moe's Tavern was the local tavern in Springfield. The bar is named after its owner, Momar "Moe" Szyslak. Moe was 47 year old male with grey hair. He wore a barman's uniform. Homer was drinking a beer alone, when his friend who was very cheerful walked in wearing a Santa Claus suit. This was Bernard "Barney" Arnold Gumble who was the towns drunk.

Barney explains "I'm in a good mood because I have extra money from working a part time job acting as Santa Claus at the mall". Homer suddenly has an idea. He heads to the personnel office in the mall and he fills out an application and is interviewed to be a mall Santa. After the finishes reviewing Homer's application, as well as interviewing him, the personnel director welcomes Homer aboard and sends him to mall Santa training.

Homer finally makes it home late at night and a worried Marge wants to know where he has been. Homer assures the insignificance of his tardiness and heads upstairs, but Marge tells him "we have guests" It turns out much to Homers horror to be Patty and Selma. Selma was 39 and had grey hair. Patty was 41 and also had grey hair. They comment on the fact that the Simpsons don't have a Christmas tree up yet.

Homer lies and tells them "I was about to leave" and he angrily hurries out the door. In the car, Homer drives past several Christmas tree lots; gradually the trees become cheaper from the earlier expensive ones. Eventually he stops at a private Christmas Tree Farm and uses a chain saw to steal a nice Christmas tree for the family. Homer is soon met with retaliation, the farm owner fires his gun upon Homer, and has two hounds pursue. However, Homer escapes relatively easily. Back at home, Homer stands up the tree, and everyone is impressed except for Patty and Selma. On Christmas Eve at the mall, Homer works as Santa Claus, while children wait in line to sit on his lap, one being a very greedy child. From a distance, Bart, Samantha, Milhouse and a kid called Lewis who was a brown skinned kid with black hair watch the children line-up to sit on Santa's lap.

Milhouse comment "look at the gullibility of these children" Samantha looked at him with annoyance and Bart grinned at her reaction. Milhouse dares Bart when Samntha was ditracted looking at the elves "yank off Santa's beard" and Bart agrees. Bart and Samantha who was dragged by Bart jump in line and finally gets his turn on Santa's lap. Not knowing that Santa is really Homer, Bart yanks off his beard. Bart is shocked at what he uncovers while Samantha frowns at Bart and hugs Homer tightly. An angry Homer escorts Bart and Samantha inside Santa's workshop to speak with them in private, leaving a guy called Alfie to cover for him Homer explains the situation to Bart and Samantha, they understands and Bart feels bad for yanking off Homer's beard. At the end of Homer's shift, Bart and Samantha went with Homer as he picks up his check. . Homer is surprised to learn that he has only made 13 dollars.

When he questions the cashier, she explains "the majority of your check went to pay for the Santa suit, social security and everything else"

While a depressed Homer sits down to figure out what to do with the 13 dollars, an excited Barney tells Homer "I'm going to the Springfield Downs to place a bet with his earnings. How about you come along with me, the dog Whirlwind is my ticket" Homer is reluctant but Bart and Samantha convince him to go, citing that this might be their only chance to save the Simpson family Christmas. Back at the Simpson home everyone including Patty, Selma and Grampa, wait for Homer and Bart to come home while watching The Happy Little Elves. Grampa was 75 with blondish hair. Cut to the dog track, where Barney insists Homer bet on Whirlwind. After seeing what Whirlwind looks like, Homer is reluctant to bet on him. Just then an announcement plays over the P.A. system "a dog named Santa's Little Helper will be replacing Sir Galahad in the fourth race"

Homer senses that the announcement is an omen, and decides to bet on him even though Bart says "not to" and despite the fact that the odds are 99 to 1,

Samantha just said "just do what you want to do Daddy" Homer puts down all 13 dollars on Santa's Little Helper. Meanwhile, at home, Patty and Selma talk bad about Homer, while everyone waits for him, Samantha and Bart. Lisa then explains to Patty how her bad mouthing will damage herself, confusing Patty. Back at the track, Homer, Samantha who is sitting on Homers shoulders and Bart anxiously await the running of the fourth race. As the race begins Homer, Samantha and Bart cheer on Santa's Little Helper, but Whirlwind, Barney's pick, is out to an early lead with Santa's Little Helper bringing up the rear. Homer and Bart quickly realize their chances at winning any money are dashed, as Santa's Little Helper doesn't even finish the race. Samantha is still happy. Homer and Bart, out in the parking lot of the dog track, looking for discarded betting slips hoping to find that someone has thrown away a winner while Samantha is standing half asleep.

Samantha muttered "Can we go home daddy" Barney drives by in a convertible with a woman named Daria in the passenger seat and gloats to Bart and Homer about his pick for the race: Whirlwind. . A dejected Bart and Homer head back to their car. Bart was supporting Samantha who was falling asleep, when off in the distance they see a racing dog owner yelling and chasing off Santa's Little Helper for losing once again. Santa's Little Helper jumps up into Homer's arms.

Bart asks Homer "can we keep the dog" Homer, reluctant at first, quickly warms up to the dog and decides to take him home. Everyone still awaits Bart, Samantha and Homer's return.

Suddenly, a sad looking Homer carrying Samantha who was barely awake enters in and starts to confess to and says "I didn't receive a Christmas Bonus" and he starts apologizes for the lack of presents; when Bart interrupts and Santa's Little Helper runs into the room barking. Everyone ignores Homer and falls in love with the dog, and Homer realizes that in the end he has done a good job providing gifts at Christmas for the Simpson Family.

Samantha whispered to him "great present Daddy" The family then starts to celebrate Christmas together.

Next: _Bart the Genius _


	3. Bart the Genius

**Do Not Own The Simpsons**

**Kind of Follows the Simpson Episodes but with the Samantha Luna Simpson twist**

**Each chapter is based around an Episode**

**Chapter Two: Bart the Genius**

The Simpson family plays Scrabble, in the living room, in an effort to build Bart's vocabulary for his aptitude test tomorrow during the first day at school after Christmas. The game ends when Bart cheats and makes up the imaginary word, Kwyjib. Samantha asks him knowing full well that it isn't a real word "If that's a real word then what does it mean"

Bart thought for a second and then he defines it as "A big, dumb, balding, North American ape with no chin" Homer is instantly angered as he realizes that Bart insulted him. He chases Bart around the room much to Samantha's amusement.

Homer said "Why you little...!" and he starts strangling Bart. The next day before class, in the schoolyard, Martin Prince, the school genius was with Principal Skinner.

Martin tattles on Bart by saying "Bart was the one who spray painted that graffiti that defames you, Principal Skinner on the school building" Principal Skinner marched over where Bart, Milhouse and Samantha was. Samantha was in a tree and Bart was there to keep an eye on her.

Principal Skinner orders "Bart, see me after school" Bart paid him no attention. The bell went and everyone went inside. As the children file into class, the teacher Mrs Edna Krabappel hands out aptitude tests to everyone as they walk passed her. Mrs Krabappel was a 43 year old woman with brown hair.

When she instructs the class on taking the timed intelligence test, Martin raises his hand, and reminds her "Miss, Bart is supposed to face the window during any test so he can't cheat" Samantha rolled her eyes. A grumbling Bart turns his desk to face the window and the test begins. Samantha went through the test in minutes and left the room. In an attempt to figure out a lengthy math word problem, Bart tries to visualize the problem so he can solve it. The visualization turns into a daydream and when Bart finally comes back to reality, Martin announces "I'm finished" Mrs Krabappel sends Martin outside to read a book, during the remainder of the testing period. While Bart is still taking his test, he looks out the window to see a smug Martin sticking his tongue out at him, if that wasn't bad enough Marin then started to bug his sister who was trying to read a book. This made Bart's blood boil and he nearly broke his pencil. So in retaliation, Bart makes faces back at Martin; Mrs Krabappel spots Bart making faces and looks out the window to see what Bart is looking at. While her back is turned, Bart, who is seated at the front of the class, reaches over to Mrs. Krabappel's desk and steals Martin's test, replaces Martin's name with his own and then puts the test back on her desk. Bart then quickly fills out random answers on his own test and then writes Martin's name at the top and turns it in. He smiles and hopes he will there to see Martin's face at his low score. Later, after school, Marge and Homer are called to Principal Skinner's office for a meeting about Bart's behaviour at school and something to do with Samantha. Marge, Homer, Bart and Samantha turn up.

Principal Skinner informs Marge and Homer "Bart has graffiti this school again"

As he reaches for Bart's rather extensive permanent record, and is about to suggest something along the lines of expulsion for Bart, his secretary buzzes in and says "Dr J Loren Pyror, the school psychiatrist is waiting to see you"

Principal Skinner said "send him in" Dr Pryor was a 41 years old man with blue hair and glasses.

Dr Pryor walks in on the meeting, and surprises everyone when he tells them "your son Bart and your daughter Samantha are gifted children. According to the aptitude tests from earlier, Bart has an IQ of 216 and Samantha has an IQ of 285" This shocks Homer as he knew Samantha was smart but not that smart. The fact that Bart got a high IQ nearly gave Homer a heart attack. Dr Pryor suggests "Bart's history of bad behaviour may stem from a lack of interest in his school work which would be due to the fact that it is too easy for him"

Principal Skinner demands "I want Bart retested"

However when Dr Pryor suggests "we should moving Bart and Samantha to a school for gifted children" Skinner jumps on board with the idea and Bart quickly agrees when he hears "the school doesn't have much structure and that you get to make your own rules" Dr Pryor hands Bart and Samantha some paperwork for the gifted children school. Homer, Marge, Bart and Samantha leave the meeting stunned.

The next morning at the breakfast table, Marge and Homer hover around their new genius children and Homer tells Lisa "Start eating what Bart and Samantha eatsfor breakfast so you can become a genius too" However, Lisa is not fooled by Bart and knows that he is still just a dimwit but she knows that Samantha deserves it so she gave weak smile. After breakfast, Homer takes Bart and Samantha to the Enriched Learning Centre for Gifted Children. The Enriched Learning Centre for Gifted Children is a school for prodigious children who aren't properly stimulated by a standard education. It was just on the outer part of the town. Once inside the school they find Bart's class. They peek in and they see that it is all boys, who are all wearing ties. So Homer gives Bart the tie he is wearing and he gives Bart and Samantha a little pep talk about their first day at the new school. Homer then shoves them into the classroom.

Inside the class, Ms Mellon, the teacher says "Welcome I am Ms Mellon and these are Calvin, Ethan Foley, Ian and Sydney Swift" Ms Mellon was a brown haired teacher. Calvin was 10 year old orange haired kid. Ethan Foley was a blond haired kid. Ian was a 10 year old with greyish hair. Sydney Swift was an 11 year with blue hair. Ms Mellon shows them around the classroom. She tells Bart and Samantha "This is all independent learning and that the only rule is for you to make your own rules" Class begins with a debate on the topic of free will and the paradoxes that it creates; Bart struggles to understand the discussion while Samantha couldn't keep up as they talked to fast and didn't give her time to speak. Later at lunch, Bart's classmates realize that Bart isn't really that smart when he accepts their ridiculously uneven trade offers. (For example Sydney asked 1000 Pico litres of milk for 4 gills worth. A gill is much, much larger than a Pico litre). Samantha faces a problem of the fact that the boys bullied her for being slow and for being a girl. Samantha runs away crying. A dejected Bart walks away from the lunch table as the other kids laugh at him. He goes to comfort his sister. After school, Bart and Samantha are in their room, when Homer walks in to see about their first day at the new school. Homer suggests "let's all go out for frosty chocolate milkshakes" Bart and Samantha agrees.

Just then Marge walks by, and tells Homer, Bart and Samantha "I bought tickets to the opera in an effort to try to help nurture their brains" Homer groaned but went along with it. . Later during the opera, a bored and impatient Homer, Bart and Samantha goof off and cut each other up, even though they are continually shushed by an upset Marge. The next day at school, Bart feels even more stupid and left out when he can't understand a calculus problem on the chalkboard while Samantha just stayed by his side as she didn't want to face the others. Later, as a sad Bart and Samantha walkshome from school, they pass by the playground of his old school where Lewis, Milhouse and a kid called Richard are shooting marbles. Richard was a 10 year old boy with grey hair. When Bart greets them and tries to talk to them, they treat them like nerds, call them names and tell them to get lost.

Later at dinner, as a depressed Bart and a depressed Samantha eats, Marge reminds everyone "we can't be late for the film festival that I bought tickets for, as another way to nurture the kids brains"

Bart is reluctant to go to the festival and Homer tells him "You don't have to" Samantha runs up stairs to bed while Marge and Lisa go to the festival. Just as Bart is about to tell Homer what is on his mind and confess about the false I.Q. test, Homer insists on going outside to play catch. After playing catch, Bart sees how much being a genius means to Homer and decides not to confess about what he has done, out of fear of disappointing him. The next day at the school, while performing a chemistry experiment, Bart accidentally put the wrong thing in the tube and he shields Samantha as it causes an explosion, which results in green goo everywhere. Later in Dr Pryor's office, where a green stained Bart and Samantha meets with Dr Pryor.

Samantha tells him "I'm not suited for this school so I'm going back to Springfield Elementary" Dr Pryor nods understanding and Samantha leaves and wait for Bart outside just as Bart asked her to as he knew that Samantha knew he wasn't smart enough for this school and wanted him to go with her.

They discuss the reasoning behind his recent failings at the new school and Dr Pryor thinks that once again Bart isn't being challenged enough but before he could speak Bart suggests "I just go back to Springfield Elementary"

Dr Pryor asked "why?"

Bart makes up an excuse and tells Dr Pryor "I would like to go undercover and study regular kids and their school environment and to see what makes 'em tick"

Dr Pryor agrees and tells Bart "you write up a proposal to present to Principal Skinner while I go to talk to him about this" Bart struggles to write a proposal and instead changes his mind and writes his confession. When Dr Pryor comes back in the office and reads Bart's confession he suddenly realizes that Bart was never a genius to begin with. Dr Pryor sends him out.

Later at home, a still green-stained Bart greets his parents and Homer offers to give Bart a turpentine bath to wash off the green. Out in the backyard, as Homer gives Bart a bath, Bart confesses about cheating on the aptitude test and tells Homer "I love you and I have enjoyed the extra attention from being a genius. I don't think something that has brought us closer than we ever were before could be bad" but Homer doesn't see it Bart's way, and he chases Bart out of the tub, trying to choke him. Bart is too quick for Homer and he grabs Samantha. Bart dragged Samantha into their bedroom and locked the door behind him. An angry Homer pounds on Bart's door, and tries to coax him to come out, while Bart taunts him from inside his room. Everything is back to normal in the Simpson home.

Next: _Homer's Odyssey_


	4. Homer's Odyssey

**Do Not Own The Simpsons**

**Kind of Follows the Simpson Episodes but with the Samantha Luna Simpson twist**

**Each chapter is based around an Episode**

**Chapter Three: ****Homer's Odyssey**

A day after Bart and Samantha went to Springfield Elementary; Mrs Krabappel had rounded up her class, including Bart and Samantha to prepare them for a field trip to the nuclear power plant. Otto Mann, the bus driver, pulls the Bus up to the curb. The bus was yellow with Springfield Elementary on the side. Otto was a fortyish year old man with long black hair. He was wearing ear phones.

Otto said "Yo, Bart dude and Little Samantha"

Bart chats with him outside of the bus, as the other kids find their seats and he said "hey Otto long time since we saw you"

Samantha said "hey Otto"

Mrs Krabappel saw them and yelled "Bart, Samantha get on the bus now" When they trys to find a seat, they are bummed to see the only one left was right next to Wendell Borton. He was ten with white hair. He is always queasy and pukes on every bus ride. Bart and Samantha squeeze in next to him. As Otto takes the long way to the power plant, Bart struggles to behave on the bus ride. Mrs Krabappel seeing this warns Bart "one more outburst will result in you singing to the class at the front of the bus" and before Samantha could defend her brother Mrs Krabappel said "if you speak to defend him, you will be doing the same" Samantha nodded and smiled to Bart who just nodded. Sherri and Terri, who are sitting behind Bart, decide to get him in some more trouble. Sherri and Terri were twin girls. Terri is younger than her sister by two seconds. They both wear purple and have purple hair. At the same time, they both kiss Bart on the cheek, causing him to yell out. Mrs Krabappel asks "Bart why can't he be more like Sherri and Terri" Samantha was about to say something when Mrs Krabappel said "Bart, Samantha sing in the class"

The bus finally arrives at the power plant and Bart says "Well done Wendell, for making the whole bus ride without puking" Samantha slaps Wendell on the back, which results in him vomiting anyway. The children enter the plant and they meet with Mr Waylon Joseph Smithers Junior. He is a 52 year old man with light grey hair. He was Mr Burns' personal assistant and the second most powerful man in the plant after Mr Burns. Mr Smithers shows a film on nuclear energy in a small theater. The film stars Smilin' Joe Fission, a little animated character, who explains the ins and outs of nuclear energy. Smilin' Joe Fission is the official mascot of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant and the Springfield Isotopes. After the film Mr Smithers gives a tour of the plant. As the children walk behind and listen, Sherri and Terri tell Bart and Samantha "Our dad, who also works at this power plant, said your father Homer is an incompetent worker" Sherri and Terri smirk as Bart gets annoyed. Bart was so angry he did not notice when Samantha walked the wrong way when the children turned right down into a corridor. Homer was sitting in a small motorized cart with his feet propped up, and eating a doughnut.

Homer comments to a co-worker "my kids Bart and Samantha's class will be here any minute" and he drives off in search of him. The children continue their tour, while walking on a catwalk above the working area of the plant. Just then, Homer turns the corner in his cart, underneath Bart and the other kids. Bart spots Homer and calls out to him, as Homer looks up to wave back at Bart he doesn't pay attention to where he is going and crashes into a vent pipe causing it to leak dangerous gas

The supervisor nearby, who happens to be Sherri and Terri's father demands "who caused the accident?" When all the workers point at Homer, the supervisor tells Homer "You fired" He then looks up and sees Sherri and Terri and waves, and they wave back as a humiliated Bart hides his face. As this was happening Samantha was lost and none of the workers seemed to notice her. She ends up walking into a room with an old man at a desk.

The old man was about to say something when Samantha gave a little smile and said "Sorry sir but I'm with Springfield Elementary and have gotten lost. Can you help me?"

The old man unknowing to her was Mr Burns and he wasn't happy at her for walking into his office and was about to yell out "Smithers" when he realized Mr Smithers wasn't there. He was about to yell at her when her smile turned sad and broke what was left of goodness in his black filled heart. He got up slowly and told her "follow me" He led her though the plant and the workers started working when he walked by. He led her until he saw Mr Smithers and Springfield Elementary.

Samantha hugged Mr Burns who froze and said "thank you" she ran off to the bus. She waved to him and Mr Smithers saw his boss uncertainly waving.

The next morning at breakfast, everyone gives words of encouragement to a depressed Homeron finding a new job. Marge said "don't worry you will find another job" Samantha smiled. After hearing what they all have to say and his daughters smile, a reenergized Homer heads out to find a job. But, after a long day of doors slammed in his face and no new job prospects, Homer relieves his stress at Moe's Tavern. As Homer drinks a beer, the phone rings, Moe answers it and it is Bart playing a prank phone call.

Bart said "I want an I.P. Freely"

Moe said to others in the bar "is there an I.P. Freely" Bart and the people in the bar started laughing. Moe then said "Wait a minute… You rotten little punk! If I ever get a hold of you, I'll stick my teeth into your cheek and rip your face off!" Homer reaches for his wallet to buy another beer, only to discover he doesn't have any more money, and when Moe won't run Homer a tab. Homer heads for home.

Later that night in bed with Marge, Homer expresses" I have concerns about finding another job, I don't think that anyone will want me"

Marge consoles him and tells Homer "For the time being I can go back to the old job I had before we got married as a waitress" Homer just nodded slowly. The next day with Marge gone at work, a depressed and unresponsive Homer lies on the couch. Even when the kids try to cheer him up he does not respond or move. Even when Samantha tried he did nothing andhe tried all day. she ended up falling asleep on the floor. Later that night, after seeing a Duff beer commercial, Homer finally gets up from the couch. Homer wanders into the kitchen and searches the fridge for a beer; he becomes enraged when he can't find one. He heads up to Bart and Samantha's room and while Bart sleeps, Homer steals his piggy bank. Back downstairs in the kitchen Homer smashes open Bart's piggy bank only to find that Bart doesn't even have enough money for just one beer. Homer suddenly realizes what he has done and how low he has sunk and decides solve his problems by committing suicide. Homer writes the family a farewell note and said good byr=e to his sleeping daughter and heads outside. In the backyard, with intentions of jumping off a bridge, Homer ties one end of a rope around his waist and the other end around a large boulder. A tearful Homer looks back at the house one last time and then struggles down the road alone, with the boulder in his arms. Homer continues on his journey to the bridge, while back at the house Bart and Lisa rush in to Marge's room and wake her up, telling her they've been robbed. Bart thinks they've been robbed because his piggy bank is stolen, but then Lisa discovers Homer's note and everyone gasps. This wakes up Samantha who starts to cry when she sees the note. Homer; as he nears the bridge, he crosses an intersection without a stop sign and is nearly struck by an oncoming car. Homer continues on to the bridge, and just as he is about to jump into the water below, Marge and the kids, running behind Homer, shout from a distance and tell him to stop. As they rush over to Homer, they cross the intersection and are also nearly hit by a car but Homer quickly runs in and pushes them out of the way. He comments "Look how dangerous this intersection is and someone should put a stop sign there" suddenly a light goes on in Homer's head and he realizes that he now has a purpose in life to make the intersection safer. He then notices his daughter Samantha staring at him with anger.

She said in voice full of worry and anger "Don't you dare do that again Daddy" She then hugs him tightly. The next day at Town Hall, Homer presents his proposal for a stop sign at 12th and D Street, the dangerous intersection. Springfield Town Hall is at the Springfield Town Square and is where town meetings are held to discuss various issues, including taxing and improving Springfield. His proposal is accepted and a stunned Homer feels a greater sense of purpose and decides to go on a campaign to make all of Springfield safer. Later the next week, A montage of newspaper headlines ensues, chronicling all of Homer's new signs and his growing public support appear in Samantha head. She smiles at the fact her dad was doing something to help people. Even after the town has been covered with safety signs, Homer still feels he must do more and decides to take on the nuclear power plant and attempt to make it safer. His family are behind him after he told them after being shocked that he wanted to take on his old boss Mr Burns. The next day at in the power plant, in front of a large cheering crowd, Homer stages a protest about the lack of safety at the power plant.

Mr Burns glowers down at the protest from high above, through his office window, and orders Mr Smithers "Bring that man to me as I want to talk to him privately" Mr Smithers goes down to the protest to retrieve Homer. Homer was stand on his car with Samantha on his shoulders. Mr Smithers sends him to Mr Burns' office. Once inside, Mr Burns recognizes Samantha and Samantha recognized him and gasped in a shock as realized that he was Mr Burns. He thought about what he was going to do but changed his mind and said "How about this, I offer you a new job at the plant as the safety inspector" Homer mulls over the job offer and Samantha nodded at him so he accepts.

Mr Burns tells Homer "your his first duty is to step out on the balcony and to tell them that the power plant is safe"

Homer reluctantly steps on the balcony to lie to the crowd and suddenly has a change of mind; he heads back into Mr Burns' office and tells him "I can't do it" Mr Burns realizes that Homer is very passionate about safety and won't back down to anything which impresses him so he keeps Homer on as the safety inspector anyway. Homer goes back out to the balcony to announce to everyone "People of Springfield this plant is in my hand as I am the new the safety inspector" The crowd cheers and Homer does a celebratory dance on the balcony ledge. However, Homer, the safety inspector himself, falls off the balcony. The crowd catches him below, and they carry him off on their shoulders, chanting his name.

Next: _There's No Disgrace Like Home_


	5. There's No Disgrace Like Home

**Do Not Own The Simpsons**

**Kind of Follows the Simpson Episodes but with the Samantha Luna Simpson twist**

**Each chapter is based around an Episode**

**Chapter Four: There's No Disgrace Like Home**

The weekend after Homer got his new job, Bart, Samantha and Lisa in the living room. Bart and Lisa were pushing and shoving each other while having an argument. Samantha was on the floor crying silently after accidently being pushed off. Homer quickly rushes in to break them up and to comfort his daughter. This makes Bart and Lisa feel bad. He tells them "Get the bad behaviour out of your system because we are going to Mr Burns' company picnic. I don't want you to embarrass me in front of Mr Burns, Ok" The three kids nodded yes and Homer went back into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Homer admires all of the gelatin desserts that Marge has prepared for the picnic. Homer is hoping to earn brownie points with Mr Burns because Mr Burns commented once before on how he liked Marge's gelatin dessert. The Simpsons drive to Burns Manor and each family member carries a dessert in their lap. Burns Manor is Mr Burns' mansion where he resides. It is located at 1000 Mammon Avenue, on the corner of Croesus and Mammon streets in the Springfield Heights district. It is protected by a high wall at least 20 feet tall, an electrified fence, and a pack of 10 vicious attack dogs known as "The Hounds" one of which is named Winston. The inside of the mansion includes a room containing a thousand monkeys at a thousand typewriters, a bottomless pit, a human chess board, the largest television in the free world, a 'Hall of Patriots' commemorating his ancestors, a laboratory, a botanical garden of vultures bearing his likeness, a safe containing a Beefeater guard, Lillie Langtry Theater, a theater showing round-the-clock plays regardless of whether there is an audience and an illegal Surveillance Room. For such a large mansion, it has a surprisingly small basement, seemingly no larger than the basement in the Simpsons home. The mansion is also home to many rare historical artifacts including the only existing nude photo of Mark Twain, the suit Charlie Chaplin was buried in, King Arthur's mythical sword Excalibur, and a rare first draft of the Constitution with the word suckers in it. it also has a large wine cellar with an entrance through the back of the mansion, the stairway has heads of a Dodo, Saber-toothed Tiger, Tyrannosaurus Rex, all of which are extinct, and a skeleton of a trespasser hung up on the wall. The wine cellar itself has hundreds of wine bottles, including a massive 60,000 dollar bottle of wine. He also has a room filled with priceless paintings, including The Concert by Vermeer which was stolen in March 1990. It is considered the most valuable painting ever stolen with an estimated value of 200 million dollars. Burns Manor has 137 rooms and at least 3 floors visible from the exterior. As they arrive at the mansion and walk up to the front door, Homer reminds his family "We need to behave and show Mr Burns some love and respect" Samantha sits on his shoulders

At the front door to the mansion, Mr Burns greets his guests by just saying "Hello" while looking like he wished it was over. The kid in the family ahead of the Simpsons makes a smart aleck comment so Mr Burns orders Mr Smithers "Fire the father of this child Smithers"

Mr Smithers said "Yes sir" A nervous Homer and the rest of the family make it through their greeting with Mr Burns without incident. While Mr Burn recognized the family apart from Homer so Mr Smithers whispered to him "that Homer Simpson, the safety inspector" Mr Smithers then dumped the gelatin desserts on a huge pile of gelatin desserts.

In the backyard of the mansion where Homer once again tells the family "Act normal"

Samantha said "Of course Daddy" Homer smiled then frowned as Bart and Lisa quickly run off to play in the water fountain. Homer chases after them leaving Marge and Maggie behind.

Another woman carrying a baby approaches Marge and suggests "We should place our babies in the nursery and grab a glass of punch together" Marge is reluctant at first, but then after seeing Homer chase the misbehaving kids around the backyard she decides to have a glass of punch. So Marge puts Maggie with other babies and went off towards the punch bowl.

Homer is disciplining Bart and Lisa, when Mr Smithers comes out with a loudspeaker and announces "the father-son sack race will begin soon" Homer took Samantha from his shoulders and put her next to Lisa

After getting into the sack, Homer reminds Bart "We have to let Mr Burns win" Meanwhile, Marge is conversing with all the wives of the workers; she begins to get a little tipsy from having a little too much punch. Back to the sack race, Mr Smithers gives Mr Burns a head start and then fires the starting gun. Mr Burns is out in front of everyone and Samantha cheers for him. Then suddenly Bart can't stand it anymore and decides to make a break for the finish line. Homer quickly hops up ahead and tackles Bart just short of the finish line. Samantha not knowing that it is a fix that Mr Burns wins thinks that Homer tripped over. This allows Mr Burns to finish first. Meanwhile, a heavily intoxicated Marge leads all the women in a song and dance number when Homer with Samantha on his shoulders while chasing Bart and Lisa runs by and is shocked at Marge's behaviour.

Samantha asks "what is Mom doing Daddy"

Homer decides to say "Mom is extremely happy" Samantha nodded and Homer quickly whisks Marge away from the punch and tells Marge "keep it together because Mr Burns is about to give a toast" Everyone at the picnic gathers as Mr Burns gives a toast.

He said "Thanks for coming" but then tells them "Now leave immediately as the hounds will be released in 10 minutes"

Everyone heads out, and Homer notices the family ahead of them; the son gives the father a kiss and tells him "I had a great time"

Mr. Burns witnesses this, and Homer overhears him tell Mr Smithers "give that man a raise."

Homer quickly turns around, and tells Bart "Give me a kiss on the cheek boy" Bart reluctantly agrees, Homer puts on a cheesy smile. Mr Burns is not amused however after seeing Samantha give him a hug and kiss Homer stops him from firing him. Outside in the parking lot Homer confronts the father from the "perfect" family ahead of him, and tells him "You can stop the fake cornball routine" But the father doesn't understand what Homer is talking about.

Homer watches as the two kids from the "perfect" family politely open the car door for each other and he notices that the wife offers "I drive the family home after a long day." Homer turns to his family and sees Bart and Lisa fighting over the backseat and Marge in the front seat, who looks like she is about to vomit. Samantha was sitting still in the middle seat. The "perfect" family drives off, Homer envisions the clouds opening up and a beam a sunlight coming down upon them as they float up to the Heavens. When Homer turns back to his family, he envisions them as devilish creatures trying to pull him down to Hell and pulling Down Samantaha who was sceaming. Homer clears his head. Homer, ashamed of his family, drives them home.

The next day, Marge and the kids eat TV dinners in the living room and watch TV together when Homer walks in and says "Tonight we are all going to eat at the dinner table like a normal family" Samantha runs into the dining room and the others walk in there like they didn't want to.

Lisa asks when everyone sat down "Are you happy now?"

When Homer says "Yes" everyone but homer and Samantha begin piling food into their mouths. Homer yells at them "Stop" and tells Bart "Boy offer a prayer first before everyone eats" Bart's half-attempt at a prayer forces Homer to lead a prayer of his own. During his prayer he expresses his dissatisfaction with the way his family behaves. Samantha looks upset until Homer tells god how Samantha was the perfect example of what he wants

When Marge, Bart and Lisa tell Homer "We think that nothing is wrong with the family" Homer decides to prove to them that there is something wrong. He leads the family in a tour around the neighbourhood, peeking into random houses to observe their neighbours' family life. The first house they peek into contains a happy family sitting down to a nice fancy dinner.

Bart suggests "This family is the exception to the rule of course" Homer looked at him and then shows his family another house. Inside the next house, the two parents have a nice conversation with their son. Samantha and Homer think this is an example to good family but the father had heard the Simpsons just outside his window and told his son to get his gun. He chases them off with a shotgun. The Simpsons run off into another family's yard, walk up to the window and peek in. Bart comments "what a dump the place is"

Samantha said "I think it is a lovely little house" After Homer tramples the flowerbed do they realize that it is actually their house.

Everyone goes back inside except for a bummed Homer, who announces "I'm going to Moe's for a while" At Moe's, Homer sits at the bar, watches some boxing on TV and drinks a beer when Eddie and Lou, the two local corruptible cops, stop in for a beer with a dog. Lou was a dark skinned man with black hair and he was 34 years old. Eddie was normal skinned man with some stringy hair and mostly bald. He was slightly older then Lou. Lou mentions "We are searching for a family of prowlers" and their scent dog goes crazy when he picks up Homer's scent. Lucky for Homer, the cops are oblivious to the dog and leave without incident.

Homer explains what is on his mind to Moe and Barney, and when Barney tells Homer "You got dealt a bad hand and that no one could control your kids" Homer becomes defensive with Barney and punches him in the face. An unfazed Barney pounds Homer on the top of the head and Homer goes down hard, mimicking the fight on TV. As Homer lies on the ground he looks up at the TV and sees a commercial for Dr Marvin Monroe's Family Therapy Centre. Dr Monroe's Family Therapy Center is a place, owned by Marvin Monroe that guarantees to sort out a family's problems.

Dr Marvin Monroe's policy says If you don't gain happiness, you get double your money back. They use a lot of treatment here, such as the electric shock treatment. The Centre's phone number is 1-800-555-HUGS. Dr Marvin Monroe is a local psychiatrist. Dr Monroe was a 44 year old man with black hair and a light beard. Dr Monroe claims "I can fix any family's problems or its double your money back" Homer suddenly realizes the answer to his problems and dials the toll-free phone number from the commercial. At home, Marge and the kids watch an Itchy & Scratchy cartoon. Itchy was a blue mouse and Scratchy was a black cat. They fight! and bite! They fight and bite and fight! Fight, fight, fight! Bite, bite, bite! The Itchy and Scratchy Show!" Scratchy chases Itchy into his mouse hole and gets his head stuck. Itchy then puts a bomb in Scratchy's mouth and it explodes. Itchy is then seen rolling Scratchy's head through his ribcage when Homer walks in the living room and turns the TV off.

Homer announces "I have made an appointment at Dr Monroe's Family Therapy Centre for us"

Samantha asks "Why Daddy?"

Homer said "Honey daddy wants the family to be together and get on" Samantha nods but the other family members balk at the idea but Homer is insistent and says "We have to go even though it is going to cost $250" Homer decides to use the money from the kids' college fund to pay for the appointment so says to Marge "lets us the collage fund"

Marge reveals "The fund has only $85.50 in it" Homer goes to extreme measures and pawns the TV for the remainder of the needed money. The family pleads with him not to, but Homer is on a mission to make his family better. In the waiting room at the Family Therapy Center, Homer approaches the cashier with $250 in cash. As he holds the money in his hand, he begins to wonder if the therapy will be worth it. When Homer sees a happy family exit from a treatment session, Homer becomes determined again to make his family better. Samantha gives Homer the money as she was keeping it for him.

Homer plunks the money down and Dr Monroe comes out into the waiting room to greet the Simpsons by saying "welcome family" The therapy treatment begins as Dr Monroe brings them into another room, sits them down and asks them "each of you draw a picture that represents the source of your unhappiness" Marge, Bart and Lisa all draw a picture of Homer, Samantha draws a picture of family not getting on while Homer gets lost in the task and begins drawing a picture of an airplane. Dr Monroe looks at these pictures and after seeing Homer on three of them explains to Homer "You are sometimes viewed as a stern authority figure by most of the family"

Samantha look puzzled and said to Homer by whispering in his ear "you not stern authority figure"

Homer was about to answer her when Bart chimes in said "I agree with Doc, Homer is stern authority figure" Homer becomes filled with rage, picks up a lamp and threatens to smash Bart with it. This scares Samantha slightly who flinched

Dr Monroe calms Homer down and asks the family "Let's try a different exercise?" The next exercise involves the family beating each other with giant foam mallets. The exercise doesn't seem to work though, as the family grows tired of swinging the mallets; the exercise ends when Bart removes the foam from his mallet and whacks Dr Monroe in the knee with it. Dr Monroe can see that the Simpson family is not responding to conventional treatment, so his next exercise for the family is a bit different. He places each of the Simpsons in their own chair, hooked up to deliver an electric shock. Each chair has buttons that when pressed will deliver an electric shock to another corresponding chair. With all of the Simpsons strapped in, Dr Monroe instructs "Only shock someone else if that person hurts them emotionally" The exercise goes haywire when everyone goes free for all and mashes the buttons shocking each other repeatedly. The lights in the Family Therapy Centre and all across Springfield dim and fade. At the power plant, Mr Burns loves all the energy use and the fact that it is bringing in lots of money. Back at the Family Therapy Centre Dr Monroe screams "Stop" but no one listens and Dr Monroe is forced to pull the plug on the machine because the Simpsons are overheating it

Dr Monroe kicks the Simpsons out, but before he can, Homer demands "I believe it's double my money back just like the commercial said" Once outside, Dr Monroe pays Homer $500 and the Simpsons happily walk away. They all feel a sense of camaraderie with each other and feel good for having 'earned' the $500. Everyone expresses love towards Homer and he announces "With this $500 I am going to buy a brand new TV" everyone smiles .

Next: _Bart the General_


	6. Bart the General

**Do Not Own The Simpsons**

**Kind of Follows the Simpson Episodes but with the Samantha Luna Simpson twist**

**Each chapter is based around an Episode**

**Chapter Five Bart the General**

The Monday after the family went to the Therapy Centre Lisa is baking cupcakes to bring to Miss Hoover at school inside the Simpson's kitchen before school. Samantha was sitting in the living room and Marge was cleaning Maggie's rooms. Homer and Bart think Lisa is trying to butter up her teacher but she is just being nice with Homer saying "Teacher's Pet" This annoys Lisa but she doesn't say anything

Samantha said running into the room "Cupcakes" Homer chuckled and Lisa snatched her hand away as it was about to pick up a cupcake

Lisa said "These are for Miss Hoover" Samantha then looked crestfallen so Lisa said "this one is for you" Samantha smiled and took the one Lisa picked up. Later when the bus came Samantha saw her friend Nelson Muntz and sat next to him. Bart was forced to sit next to Lisa. On the bus ride, Lisa makes Bart suck up to her in exchange for a cupcake. Bart wanting a cupcake complied with it and he got one after saying what a great sister she was. Samantha was talking very fast to Nelson as she was excited to see him after he was ill. Nelson has light brown hair and wears a short-sleeved light pink shirt with a light blue dirty, torn vest. Nelson's front teeth are false, and on a removable plate. He was 12 years old. Once at the schoolyard, Lisa shows off her cupcakes to her friends while Bart was with Milhouse and Samantha was still talking Nelson's ear off. One of the two minions of Nelson that were known as The Weasels went over to Lisa. This was the kid known as White Weasel. The other known as Black Weasel watched him. White Weasel steals the cupcakes away and begins to eat them. Bart comes over to Lisa's rescue and attacks the bully.

Nelson then seeing this distracts Samantha by asking her "Can you get me a pen because I forgot to bring one?" Samantha nods and runs off. Nelson went over to break up the fight; by picking up Bart by the shirt collar with Bart blindly swinging however one of Bart's punches lands and gives Nelson a bloody nose which Samantha sees. Samantha runs towards Nelson as everyone else gasps after seeing what Bart has unwittingly done.

Bart said seeing what he had done "Nelson I'm so sorry"

Nelson tells Bart while Samantha was still outside of hearing range "I will get you after school Simpson"

Samantha asked worriedly "Nelson, are you ok?" Samantha looks at Bart with a look of disappointment.

Nelson said glaring at Bart without Samantha knowing "I'm fine thanks" Inside the classroom, a worried Bart daydreams about the showdown with Nelson after school. In the dream, there is nothing Bart can do to defeat Nelson. Milhouse wakes Bart up in time to go to lunch. In the lunchroom, everyone hails Bart as a hero. A modest and nervous Bart downplays the situation. Nelson walks up to a trembling Bart to remind him "Remember Simpson, the fight is after school" Back in the classroom, Bart daydreams again this time about his own funeral in which his family mourns him, and Nelson pounds him one last time. After school, a nervous Bart darts around the playground hoping to avoid Nelson. Bart turns a corner only to see Nelson standing right in front of him. Nelson promptly pummels Bart, throws him in a trash can, and informs Bart "Meet again here tomorrow after school for another beating" Nelson and his minions roll Bart away in the trash can. The garbage can with Bart inside rolls to a stop in front of the Simpson house, and a weary Bart stumbles out and goes inside the house. While this was happening Samantha was a new club which Nelson suggested her to do after school. Once inside, Bart walks past his parents in the living room and heads to the bathroom to cry. Marge sends Homer in to console Bart. Marge then eavesdrops on the conversation.

Homer asked "what's wrong boy?"

Bart said "I being picked on by a bully called Nelson" and when this is revealed Marge bursts into the room

She decided to give Bart some advice. She advises him "Talk nicely to Nelson and try to settle things like gentlemen" Homer doesn't like this advice and laughs at it.

He said "Boy the only way to beat a bully is to fight" He takes Bart into another room and shows him how to fight Simpson's style (which is fighting dirty). The next day, after school, in the schoolyard, Bart uses Homer's advice and flings mud in Nelson's eye, which only makes Nelson mad. Nelson beats up Bart again, throws him into another trash can and rolls him away.

Once again in front the Simpson house Bart's trash can rolls to a stop, Lisa sitting out on the sidewalk suggests to Bart "You should go and seek Grandpa's advice" Bart goes to the retirement home and visits Grandpa, who is angrily typing a letter to TV advertisers. The Springfield Retirement Castle, sometimes called Springfield Retirement Home, is a location located at 2001 Creaking Oak Drive. It is Springfield's retirement home for the elderly.

Grandpa tells Bart after hearing about the bully "Just stand up for yourself and your bully problem will be gone"

A guy called Jasper Beardly quickly enters Grandpa's room and demands for "newspaper" Jasper was 87 year old man with a long beard and was bald

Grandpa says "no" and stands up for himself but Jasper takes the paper away anyway. Realizing that Bart standing up for himself might not work, Grandpa says "I know someone else who can help"

Grandpa and Bart go over to Herman's Military Antiques to ask Herman for advice. Herman's Military Antiques (it was formerly a Pet Shop) is a war memorabilia store in downtown Springfield. Herman Hermann is the owner. He dresses in military fatigues. He is an insectivorian. Herman has only one arm. He has brown hair and is in his 50s. Herman tells them "Bart, You need to start a small army to be able to defeat this enemy" and they begin to devise a plan. The next day at school, a note is passed around class. The note tells the kids that anyone fed up with Nelson should meet at Bart's treehouse after school. This note avoided Samantha as Bart did not want to deal with her. That evening inside the treehouse a group of kids along with Herman and Grandpa wait for Bart to arrive. Bart stumbles in after being beaten up again and rallies the recruits and encourages them to join in his battle plan against Nelson. A montage of army marches, drills, obstacle courses, and training with Bart as the drill sergeant commences in Barts mind after has they have finished which caused bart to smile he will beat Nelson. Back inside the treehouse, days later, the battle plan is being finalized by Bart, Lisa, Herman and Grandpa.

Milhouse steps in and informs Bart "Nelson's is in the nearby Street with his buddies" and the battle plan begins. Outside on the streets Bart confronts Nelson not noticing his sister running to catch up with Nelson. Out of nowhere Bart's army appears with water balloons much to Nelson's surprise. Water bombing takes place and Nelson is finally captured when a few hit Samantha causing her to cry while the Weasels fled. Bart then feels bad when he sees his sister then Bart wheels a tied up Nelson in a wagon back to the Simpson house.

Bart tells Nelson "I hoped you have learned your lesson" and reaches to untie him.

Nelson says in earshot of Samantha "As soon as I am free I am going to pound you Bart" This makes Samantha angry as she realized that Nelson must have beaten up Bart while she was at that club. Her eyes filled with rage and she wheeled Nelson into an empty. Bart gulped and felt sorry for the bully as his sister was dangerous when the rare times she was angry.

Later inside the Simpson house Herman draws up a peace treaty between Bart and a bruised and trembling Nelson. They both signed it; Nelson signed it after seeing the hurt but very angry look still in them. He trembled not wanted to go thought what she did to him again. Marge steps in and hands out cupcakes to everyone for a happy ending making Samantha happier much to a relieved Nelson.

Next: _Moaning Lisa_


End file.
